Rudolph and Zoey
Rudolph and Zoey are two characters who are best friends in childhood and enter a romantic relationship when they became adolescents. Zoey originally dated Rudolph's cousin Arrow, but broke up with him due to his behaviour towards Rudolph. She then developed romantic feelings for Rudolph. History ''Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer: The Movie Childhood Rudolph and Zoey first meet as yearlings at school where Rudolph falls in love with Zoey at first sight. Zoey along with their teacher Mrs. Prancer are the only ones in the class who don't ridicule Rudolph because of his red nose and Zoey sadly watches Rudolph leave the school after being laughed at by Rudolph's mean spirited cousin Arrow (who is dating Zoey) and the other students. Shortly after on Christmas Eve after Santa Claus and the Flyers leave to deliver gifts to the children of the world, Rudolph does a pretend speech for when he becomes a Flyer and calls Zoey "the doe of his dreams" unaware that Zoey hears this and finds this sweet and laughs causing Rudolph to notice her and blush. Zoey then tells Rudolph that she wishes to be his friend and doesn't care what the other reindeer would think. The two then notice that they are under a mistletoe to which Zoey tells Rudolph that it means, he has to kiss her. But before the kiss can happen, Arrow arrives. Zoey tells him that she and Rudolph where just talking but Arrow says it looked more like kissing to him. Zoey then tells are not to get jealous as she and Rudolph are just friends. Arrow denies being jealous of "Ruddy the Red-Nose Reject" before having Zoey leave with him and calls Rudolph a loser as he leaves. But Zoey gives Rudolph a kind smile as she leaves causing Rudolph to realise that she likes and he jumps around in joy. Adolescents Rudolph and Zoey remain friends when they become adolescents despite Zoey still being in a relationship with Arrow (who still dislikes Rudolph). By this point, Zoey begins to loss feelings for Arrow and starts to develop feelings for Rudolph. Zoey and Rudolph take part in The Junior Reindeer Games event The Sleigh Race. Before the race, Zoey gives Rudolph her pendant for good luck and gives him a kiss on the cheek which causes Rudolph to blush and his nose to glow. Rudolph and his elf rider Doggle win the race whilst Zoey comes second, but the celebrations are cut short when the referee disqualifies Rudolph for using his red nose to "cheat" and cause Arrow and the other racers to crash into each other and makes Arrow winner instead. But Zoey knows that it was Arrow who taunted Rudolph that caused his nose to unintentionally light up and caused Arrow to crash and the other racer crash into him and confronts Arrow for this and breaks up with him. Afterwards, Zoey returns home and sings Show Me The Light before going to Rudolph's house to talk to him, presumably to admit her feelings for him. But when she gets there, Rudolph's father Blitzen tells her that Rudolph has ran away. Saddened by this, Zoey sets off to find him and is forced to cross Stormella's off limits bridge causing her to be captured by Stormella. Whilst in her cell, Zoey once again sings Show Me The Light and to her surprise, Rudolph arrives with Leonard, a polar bear he befriended, but before they can free her, Stormella arrives and imprisons them too. After Stormella leaves to create her storm, Zoey blames herself for the incident as she crossed the bridge, but Rudolph believes it's his fault as he ran away. Zoey then tells Rudolph that he wouldn't have ran away if she told him that he means everything to her to which Rudolph tells Zoey that she makes his heart glow. After being freed by Rudolph's other friend, an arctic fox named Slyly, the group make their escape, but they are confronted by Stormella and her wolves. When Stormella prepares to attack Zoey, Rudolph jumps in front of her to protect her and his nose lights up causing Stormella to fall down a cliff side. After Rudolph and the others resue Stormella and she turns nice, the group make their way home and are found by Doggle and Boone (who had been sent out by Santa to find Rudolph and Zoey) who bring them back to Santa's Village. Before Rudolph prepares to set off to guide Santa and the Flyers through Stormella's storm with his nose's light, Zoey, Slyly and Leonard arrive to wish him good luck where Zoey gives Rudolph another kiss on the cheek which once again makes him blush. Zoey along with the other villagers then welcome Rudolph, Santa and the Flyers after returning from deliveries. Rudolph Saves The Sprites'' In the sequel book "Rudolph Saves the Sprites", Zoey is now Rudolph's doefriend and helps him in finding The Sprites of the Northern Lights as they are meant to be performing their light show. The two discover that it was Stormella's penguin butler Ridley who had taken them so they would perform a light show for Stormella as she has never been invited to Santa's Winter Celebrations. Category:Relationships Category:Romantic Relationships Category:Friendly Relationships Category:Lovely Relationships